War
by Dusk12589
Summary: Jean and Riza have been married for almost 15 years when Jean gets called to war. How does Riza handle his new calling? How will Jean do on the battle field? Rating may change to T. R&R. HavocxHawkeye/JeanxRiza.
1. Guns and Work

**Chapter 1: Guns and Work**

Jean was walking around the house trying to get his things for work, the only things he was missing was his belt and boots. "Riza have you seen my boots? I have two pairs and I can't find even one." He said.

"No, sorry." Riza was in the kitchen cooking some breakfast.

"Crap, I'm going to be late for work.' Jean started to look through the shoe basket again when Riza said: "Jean, I found your shoes. Both pairs." Jean came running into the kitchen only to find his twin boys, Max and Seth, wearing his boots.

"We ready for work." Max said.

"Boys you know you can't come to work with me." Jean said as he lifted the two boys out of the over sized boots, he then sat them down on the counter. "How about this Saturday me and you two go to the zoo, how's that sound?"

"Yay!" Both boys wrapped their arms around his neck.

"Here Jean." Riza placed Jean's navy blue mug and belt next to the boys. "You'll need them."

"Thanks Honey." jean slipped out of the boy's grasp and walked over to Riza, "Is it just me or are the angels singing?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close to his body.

"Jean, I think it's just you. I just got out of bed, my hairs a mess, I'm wearing sweat pants and a tank top that has holes in it." Riza stated.

"I know." he said with a hint of lust in his voice.

"Go get ready for work." Riza said before she gave Jean a small kiss then pulled herself away from him. Jean smiled then grabbed his mug and belt before he walked into the living room.

-----

"Look Seth," Max said pointing at Jean's holster that had his gun in it. "Can we play with it?"

"I don't know."

"I say yes." Max said as he walked over to it and tried to reach up and grab it but he was to short, "Seth help me."

Seth ran over to Max and tried to reach for the gun, his fingers just missed the end of it. "Lift me up." Seth said turning to look at Max.

"Okay." Max put his hands together and waited for Seth, Seth placed his left foot on Max's hands and pushed himself up, they've done this many times before when they were getting into the cookie jar.

"Got it." Seth said as he jumped onto the floor and handed Max the gun, Max took it then aimed it at everything in the house. No one knew they had it until Faith, their older sister, came walking by, talking on her sell phone.

"And she said that Nick-"

"Freeze!" Max shouted as he pointed the gun at her.

"Shut up you pest." Faith barked as she peeked down at the two small boys and spotted the gun in Max's hands, "Max! Give me that!" Faith demanded as she hung up her phone.

-----

Riza heard them yell;ing at each other then walked over to them to see what was wrong, "What's going-" That's when she spotted the gun and tore it away ffrom Max's hands. "Jean Havoc! Get in here!"

Jean peeked around the corner and spotted Riza holding Max and seth's hands in one hand and his gun in the other hand, he sighed then walked over to them.

"Jean they got your gun again! I told you to put it some where were they couldn't reach it!"

"I did."

"Then why do they have it?"

"How was I suppose to know that a two foot boy could reach my gun and holster on a peg that's almost five feet off the ground?"

"There's two of them." Riza barked.

"That only makes four feet."

"Their arms are a foot long and that peg is only 4 1/2 feet up." Riza stated.

"...." jean was going to say something but chose not to.

"Just go to work, You're going to be late." She said as she handed him the holster, "I'll see yu when you get home." She said as she stepped aside.

"You're mad again, are't you?" He asked as he puched some lose stands of hair out of her face.

"Yes, you leave your guns out like it was just us." she said as she folded her arms over her chest.

He sighed as a smile gre on his face, he wrapped his arms around her and lend over and whispered, "Do you want it to be just us again?" He asked.

"Go to work."

"Fine, I'll let you think about it. Bye." He gave her a kiss before going out to the car. Riza waved to him as the car went down the road.

"Mom."

Riza closed the door then looked over at Faith. "What?"

"You still have dad's gun." She stated as she looked at her new text-message.

Riza looked down at the gun in her hand and sighed. "Oops. Faith get Troy before you two miss your bus. Max and Seth you're coming with me."

"Yay, we go to work!" The twins cheered.


	2. The Mission Call

**Chapter 2: The Mission Call**

"2nd. Lt. Havoc, you know about the war right?" Roy asked from his desk.

"Yeah, what about it?" Jean asked.

"Well, we're low on men right now and Bradley asked me to send some men. So I picked Armstrong, Breda, some other groups like unit 20, and you."

"Me?!" Jean asked as he pointed at himself.

"Yes, and you are all leaving in the morning. I'm giving you today off so you cn pack and do what ever else you need to do." Roy stated.

Jean wanted to cus his head off at Roy but didn't, instead he bit his lower lip and made a fist. He didn't even bother to salute to Roy, he just walked out.

-----

In the hall Jean walked past Breda, Falman, and Feury.

"Hey Havoc, how's......Havoc?"

Jean walked past them and didn't even look at them.

"Havoc?" Breda asked, he peeked back at the other two. "What's wrong with him?" The others shrugged at him, "Hey Havoc." Breda jogged over to Havoc and grabbed Jean's shoulder to stop him. "What's wrong?"

Jean finally stopped but didn't face Breda or the others. "Breda, we're going to war in the morning." Jean stated beofre he walked off.

"What?" Breda asked before running after Jean again, "I think I heard you wrong, did you say we were going to war in the morning?" Breda asked as he walked alongside Jean.

"You heard me right."

"Please tell me you're joking." Breda begged as he looked into Jean's watery eyes. The only thing Jean did was shake his head before turning into his office. Breda stood out side Jean's door and stared into space.

"Breda?" Feury asked as he waved a hand infront of Breda's face.

"Leave him alone." Falman said as he walked away.

-----

Havoc sat down at his desk and looked at the picture of him and his family that stood next to a picture of him and Riza on their huneymoon. A small tear rolled down his cheek and landed on the emvalope that held his mission call. He wipped his cheek off before he opened the bottom drawer on his right side.

In side the drawer was three packs of ciggarettes, four beer bottles and three whisky bottles. He grabbed on of the whisky bottles and forced the lid off. Just then his office door flew open and Feury came running in. "Havoc, you can't go to war! You have three-"

"Four."

"Four kids!" Feury cried. "You'll die if you go!"

"Gee thanks." Jean said as he tried to puch Feury away. "Get off." Only with Falman's help was Jean able to get free from Feury's grasp.

"Havoc, what is that/" Falman asked as he pointed at Jean's hand.

Jean looked at the bottle in his hand then said; "Whisky," before he took a swig.

"You know Riza's not going to like you drinking." Feury stated.

Havoc removed the bottle from his lips and studied the liquid in side. "Can you go?" He asked before taking another swig from the bottle, when the bottle left his lips andother tear started to roll down his cheeks.

Falman gave Feury a lit push towrds the door, but before they left the room they heard Jean cry. Falman peeked over his shoulder and saw Jean with his head down on the desk.

-----

Feury and Falman walked down the hall in silents, just the thought of two of thir very good friends going off to war made them feel the cold wind of reality blow past them. "How do you think Riza will take the news of Jean going to war?" Feury asked.

"I don't know." Falman said as he placed his hands in his pockets. Just then the sound of feet running filled the halls.

"What is that?" Feury asked.

"No clue." Falman stated, both men looked around only to see two young boys come running at them.

"Uncle!" It was Max and Seth, they came plowing into Feury.

"Aaaagh!" Both of the small boys knocked Feury over.

"Hey boys, what are you up to?" Falman asked.

"Daddy forgot his gun, mommy her too." They stated as they gave Feury a hug.

"She is?"

"Yeah." max said as he ran over to Falman and wrapped his arms around Falman's leg.

"Oh, daddies taking us to the zoo this Saturday." Seth stated.

"He is?" Feury and Falman asked, Saturday was another three days away.

Both of the boys nodded.

"You porr things!" Feury cried as he grabbed both boys and gave them a bone crushing hug.

"C-Can't B-Breath!" Both boys stated as they tried to escape from Feury.

"Why are they 'poor things'?"

Feury released the two kids then shot up. "Riza, what a suprize." He said as he fixed his glasses. max and Seth were taking deep breaths of freadh air.

"You didn't answer me." Riza stated.

Feury and Falman looked at each other then back at her, "Well, Havoc and Breda are.....Breda and Havoc ar going...." Falman didn't know how to tell her the news. ".....You'll have to askk Havoc." He finally said.

Riza looked between Feury and Falman, "Watch the boys for me." She said as she walked past them.

Feury looked down at Max and Seth then began to cry again.

AN: Oh man, what would you do if you were in Feury and Falman's shoes? R&R.


	3. Telling Riza the News

**Chapter 3: Telling Riza the News**

AN: I don't own FMA or any of the people I write about in this story (well, the kids I do [Troy, Faith, Max and Seth])

Riza walked down the hall and found Breda standing out side of Jean's office, she walked up to him and waved a hand in front of his face, "Breda?"

Breda didn't move, the blank, horrified look on his face started to worry Riza.

"Okay." Riza shrugged then walked into Jean's office only to find Jean head down on his desk, with a cigarette in his left hand and his right hand wrapped around the neck of a whisky bottle. There was an empty whisky bottle resting next to the half empty one in his hand. "Jean?" She was shocked to see him like this, "Jean, what's wrong?" She asked as she walked over to his desk.

"Riza?" HE asked as he looked up at her, "Honey, they're sending me to war." He stated.

Riza gasped and covered her mouth, "Jean." She whispered, "When are you going?" She asked as she walked over to him.

"The morning." He said before he laid his head back down on his desk.

Riza bit down on her bottom lip and fought back her tears. "What's the area?"

Jean didn't say anything, he only slid the envelop over to her. Riza was almost afraid to open it and look, but she did. She pulled the white paper out and looked it over, "T-The front line." She chocked.

Jean lifted his head up from his desk and took another swig from the whisky bottle.

Riza watched as the liquid rushed out of the bottle and into Jean's body.

Jean slowly removed the bottle from his lips but didn't place it on the desk, he started to swish the liquid around in side it. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this....it's just because I'm afraid."

Riza knew it was the whisky talking, just because Jean would never say he was scared or afraid. He never mentioned those words or anything like them in the first war they were in. Just then the sound of people laughing filled the room, both adults looked towards the door. "The kids." Riza whispered to herself as she turned to face Jean.

"The kids?" Jean repeated as he looked over at her, "How'm I going to tell the kids that I'm goin' to war?" He asked as he bit his bottom lip and wiped a tear away from his cheek. "I can't tell the twins, they're only five-years-old." He stated.

"I know, but we can't lie to them until you come home." Riza stated.

"That's _if _I come home." Jean said before he placed the cigarette in his mouth and in-healed.

"Jean Havoc you will _never _say that again! You _WILL_ come home! You hear me!?" Riza barked at him as she tore the cigarette out of his mouth.

Jean was completely taken off guard, Riza has never yelled at him like that. If the cigarette was still in his mouth he might have swallowed it. "Y-Yes ma'am."

"What? I couldn't hear you." She said.

"Yes ma'am!" He almost shouted.

"Good." She said as she wrapped her arms around his arm, "Wait, are you sober already?" She asked.

"I guess so."

"Good, you can tell the kids then." She said before she kissed his cheek. "Come on, Max and Seth are waiting with Feury and Falman." Riza stated as she lead Jean out of the office, leaving the cigarette in the ash tray and the bottle of whisky on Jean's desk next to the empty bottle.

-----

"Uncle, let go of us." Max commanded as he and Seth tried to free themselves.

"Please." Seth begged.

Feury was crying to hard to hear the boys.

"Feury, Havoc and Riza are coming." Falman said as he tried to free the boys from Feury's grasp.

"Daddy, save us!" The boys begged as they reached out to Jean.

Jean smiled and sighed as he walked over and pulled the two away from Feury.

"We live!" They cheered as they hugged each other and Jean.

"Boys." Riza whispered.

"Did he tell you?" Falman asked.

"Yeah, I told her." Jean said as he grabbed Riza's hand.

"Daddy, you sound sad. You okay?" Max asked as he looked up at Jean's face.

Riza, Feury, and Falman all turned to face Jean to see what he tells his youngest kids. Jean looked down at the two boys and shook his head, "I'm fine." He said before he knelt down by them and wrapped them in his arms. "Every things fine." he whispered.

Riza bit down on her bottom lip and fought back her tears.

AN: Oh man, the next chapter is 20x sadder then this one. This is the only warning you get. Don't say I didn't warn you. R&R


	4. Telling the Kids

**Chapter 4: Telling the Kids**

Jean slowly drove the car down the back roads, him and Riza haven't said anything to each other sense they got in the car. Jean looked up in the rear view mirror at Max and Seth who were fast asleep in the back seat. "Riza."

Riza looked over at him, "What?"

"....How'm I gonna tell our kids that I'm going to war?" he asked as he peeked up at the rear view mirror again.

"I don't know, but I'll be there to help you." She said as she placed her hand on his knee. Riza peeked over her shoulder at the sleeping twins. "Jean..." Riza couldn't think anything to say.

Jean pulled into the drive way and killed the engine, he sighed before he turned in his seat to face the boys in the back seat. "Riza," Not even Jean could think of anything to say. The two sat there in silent as they watched Seth stir in his sleep.

"....Come on Jean, we better take them in the house." Riza finally said as she undid her seat belt and stepped out of the car.

Jean watched as she wiped a tear from her cheek before she opened the door and removed max from his seat. he sighed again then got out of his seat and removed Seth from his seat and carried him into the house. "Wake up buddy." Jean said as he rubbed Seth's back.

"No." Seth moaned as he berried his face into Jean's shirt.

Jean smiled and patted Seth's back, "Come on sport, it's time to wake up."

"Here," Riza said as she came walking up to him and passed Max to him, "I'll grab Troy and Faith." She said as she headed up the stairs.

Jean bit his lower lip as he watched the twins curl up to him. "Wake up boys."

"Dad, if you want them awake all ya haft'a do is whack them on the back of the head." Troy said as he came down the stairs. Jean turned to look at Troy. Troy wasn't wearing a shirt and had his pants low enough to see half o f his boxers. "Troy-"

"What on earth is so important that I had to get off my phone?" Faith asked as she rushed down the stairs.

"Faith-"

"Dad can you hurry, I have a date with Liz in a couple hours." Troy stated as he sat down on the couch.

"Can I-"

"Troy pull up your pants, no one wants to see your boxers." Faith barked.

"Make me." Troy said.

"Will you two shut up!?" Jean shouted at the two and waking Max and Seth up. Troy and Faith just stared at him. "Troy pull your pants up now. Faith life doesn't revolve around your stupid phone." Jean barked. Troy quickly pulled his pants up and looked at him.

"Daddy mad." Seth whispered.

"Yeah." Max agreed.

"Sorry to yell at you two but," Jean started as he watched Riza come down the stairs. "I have something important to tell you two and the twins." Jean swallowed hard and looked at his four kids. "....I'm going to war." He finally said.

All four kids gasped but only Faith covered her mouth.

"Dad are you serious?" Troy asked.

"Yes." Jean said as he walked over to his La-Z boy chair.

"You can't go." The twins cried as they wrapped their arms around his neck.

"But I have to, our country needs me." Jean said as he hugged the two back.

"When are you going?" Faith asked.

"In the morning." Jean told her. The house fell silent as everyone thought of something to say.

"No go daddy." Seth begged as he began to cry.

"No go." Max cried into Jean's shirt. Faith walked over to her father and wrapped her arms around him and the twins.

"Please stay." Faith begged through tears.

"I would if I could, but I can't." Jean stated.

-----

Five hours latter. Troy told Liz that something came up and he wouldn't be able to go out tonight. Faith turned off her phone after she called her best friend and told her the news. Max and Seth staied on Jean's feet as he walked around the house.

Jean placed Max in his bed and covered him with his favorite blanket that was covered in fish. "Good night." He whispered before he kissed Max's forehead then walked over to Seth and kissed his forehead. "Bye boys." He stood at the door and watched the two sleep.

"Jean." Riza called from the other room.

"Yeah?" He looked over his shoulder and watched as Riza came walking up to him. It was obviouse that she had been crying. "I don't want you to go." She said as she grabbed his shirt and barried her face in his chest. Jean wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his body.

"It's alright. I'm still here." He said before he kissed her head.

"I can't lose you." She said before she started to cry.

"Riza, please don't cry."

"How can I not cry? You're going to war." She stated.

Jean sighed then picked her up in his arms and looked into her golden eyes. "Is there any thing I can do to stop those tears?"

"You can stay."

"You know I can't do that." Jean said, "How about me and you make tonight a night we'll never forget." jean said as he walked down the hall to their room.

"You'll have to let me get ready first." Riza said when she figured out what he was getting at.

"Then I'll have to wait." he said as he laid her down on the bed then crawled on himself.

"But it'll be worth the wait." She stated.

"But I want you now." He said as he started to kiss her neck.

"Jean." She moaned as Jean's hands pulled her closer to himself.

_Knock Knock._

AN: HAHA it's a cliffhanger.


	5. Two in the Morning

**Chapter 5: Two in the Morning**

Jean and Riza froze, maybe if they were quiet the knocker would leave, but they didn't. _Knock knock._ "Yes?" Jean finally called out as he got off the bed and walked over to the door. "Who is it?" He asked as he fixed his shirt just in case it was Troy or Faith.

"Daddy," A small voice said. "I had a bad dream."

Jean sighed and opened the door, it was Max. Max was rubbing his eye and was holding his stuffed Nemo toy.

"Can I sleep with you?" Max asked as he walked over to Jean.

"But Max, what about Seth? You know he hates being alone." Jean said as he picked Max up and walked back to the twin's room. Max and Seth have always been together, they did everything together. Like when Max got into some chocolate ice-cream Seth was there with him and covered in the ice-cream too. They played with their toys in the back yeard together and ate the same things.

"Then you get the monsters out of room?" Max asked as he rested his head on Jean's shoulder and hugged his Nemo toy.

"Okay." Jean said with a smile on his face as he placed Max in his bed and covered him again, he then reached over and grabbed the dart gun he kept on the book shelf between the boy's beds. "Say 'bye monsters'. " Jean said as he aimed the dart gun at the closet door.

"Bye monsters." Max said sleepily as he rested his head on his pillow and watched his dad, then Jean shot one of the darts at the closet door and watched as it stuck to it for a secound then popped off and fell on the floor.

"Got them." Jean stated as he blew on the end of the barrel then placed the toy gun back on the book shelf and kissed Max on the forehead again before walking over to the door.

"Daddy."

"Yes?"

"Who's going to get rid of the monsters when you're gone?" Max asked.

Jean looked at him then thought, who would get rid of the monsters when I'm gone. "I'll get Troy to."

"But Troy shoots at Seth's teddy bear."

"Oh, then your mom will."

"Okay." Max said before he closed his eyes. Jean stood there and watched as Max slept, he siged then walked back down the hall to his room. "You'll need to shoot the monsters." He stated as he locked the door behind himself.

"What?" Riza asked.

"Nothing. Where were we?" He asked as he climed on the bed next to her

"Right here." Riza said as she helped him removed his shirt.

"I like where this is going." Jean said before he kissed Riza's neck.

"You missed." She said before she moved his head away from her neck and then kissed his lips.

-----

Riza rolled over in her sleep and accidentally hit Jean in the face, Jean let out a small moan as he rubbed the back of his head. "Ow, what happened last night?" He asked as he looked over at his alarm clock and noticed it was only two in the morning. He moaned again as he swung his feet over the side of the bed and rubbed his face, "I'm never drinking again. Or at lest not that much." He stated as he looked around in the room and found things scattered around. "What is that?"

"Jean...what are you doing?" It was Riza, he acsodenoly woke her up when he was moving around.

"I don't know." He admitted.

"Are you getting ready now?" She asked as she sat up. That's when Jean remembered that he didn't pack anything yet.

"I wasn't but I better because I forgot to do that before." He said as he stood up and looked around for his military bag.

Riza watched him stumble around the room trying to find all the things he'd need, she finally sighed and lend over the bed side and grabbed something. "Jean," Jean turned to look at her and caght the thing she threw at him. "That'll help with the breeze." She stated.

"Breeze?" Jean repeated, he studied the iteam in his hands and noticed it was his boxers. "Oh, that breeze."

Riza smiled before she laid back down and watched Jean put his boxers on. "Jean,"

Jean looked over at her again. "What is it?"

"....Do you really have to go?" She asked.

"You know I have to."

"But...."

Jean walked over and sat down on the side of the bed next to her. "If it was up to me then I'd stay, but it's not."

Riza sat up again and wrapped her arms around his neck. "...." she couldn't say anything because she started to cry.

"Riza, please don't cry." He begged.

"But-" Just then Jean pressed his lips against hers and kept her from saying anything, he moved his right hand up and cupped it under her chin and countinude to kiss her.

When they finally finished Jean stood up and countinude to gather his things together.

"Jean."

He turned to face her, "Yes?"

"...." She couldn't think of anything to say.

"...Riza I know this is a hard time, but we knew that something like this would come up."

"I know, it's just so hard." She said as she fixed her hair.

"I know it is."


	6. Why is Good Bye the Hardest Thing to Say

**Chapter 6: Why is Good Bye the Hardest Thing to Say?**

AN: I don't own FMA. I just wished I did. LOL

* * *

Riza was picking out a shirt that she should wear for the last family picture they were going to do before Jean went off to war. Jean was in the shower getting cleaned up. _Ding-dong_, it was the door bell. Riza looked over at the clock and read 4:30. "Jean, get out of the shower, someones here." Riza said as she threw on her favorite red shirt that Jean gave her shortly after the twins were born. She walked out of their room and down to the living room, she fixed her hair one last time before she opened the door, it was Roy and Breda. "Roy?"

"Good morning Riza, sorry if we woke you up." Roy said.

"Are you here for Jean already?" She asked. Roy only nodded. Riza bit down on her bottom lip as she stepped aside and invited them to come in. "Hold on, I'll grab Jean." She said as she slowly closed the door and walked down the hall to their room again. "Jean."

Jean was just walking out of the bathroom with a towle wrapped around him.

"Roy is here." She said as she walked over to him and curled up in his chest. "It's too early." She said.

"...." Jean didn't know what to say after a bold statement like that.

"Hurry and get dressed. I'll get the kids." She said before she kissed his lips and walked out of the room. Jean swallowed hard as he watched her walk out._ Man, I thought it would be hard to tell the kids that I was going to war, but now I have to tell them good bye, and it maybe the last time I see them. Man, I wish this war was over. _Jean said to himself as he started to get dressed.

-----

"Jean will be out shortly." She said flatly.

"Riza, I promise he'll be okay. I'll make sure nothing happens to him." Roy promised.

Riza looked at him then over at Breda. "Are you going to war too?"

Breda nodded.

"What about you Roy?"

"No, I'm just taking Jean and Breda to the train station." Roy stated.

"Oh," Riza sat down on the coach and covered her face with her hands.

"Riza, nothing will happen to him." (AN: Just so you know nothing _too_bad will happen to Jean.) Roy said as he sat down next to her.

Just then Jean came walking out with his cameo pants and black leather boots on. He was holding his bag and his shirt in one hand and was drying his hair with the other hand.

"You ready Jean?" Breda asked as he put on his hat.

"Hold on." Jean placed the towel on the back of the coach and dropped his bag at his feet so he could put his shirt on. Riza bit down on her bottom lip again as she fought back the tears, again. Jean walked over to her and sat by her. "Every thing will be alright. I'll be fine." He stated before he used his thumb to wipe away a tear from her cheek.

"Come on Havoc or we'll miss the train." Roy said as he stood up and walked over to the door.

Jean stood up and put his baseball hat on that he got from Max and Seth's game, before he grabbed his bag and walked over to Roy and Breda. "Ma'am." Jean said as he saluted to Riza.

Riza jumped off the coach and wrapped her arms around Jean's neck. "I'm going to miss you." She cried. Jean didn't say anything but he dropped his bag again and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll be home before you know it." He promised, before he kissed her lips softly. "Will that last until I get back?" He asked.

"No," She said before she gave him another kiss.

Roy rolled his eyes and grabbed Jean's bag, "I'll be in the car." But before Roy left two small figures came running into the room and clung to Jean's legs making him lose his balance and gabbing Roy's sleeve to catch himself. "Hey!"

"Don't go daddy!" Both boys begged.

"Boys, what are you doing up so early?" Jean asked as he stood up straight.

"Mommy woke us up." Seth stated as he sat down on Jean's foot and wrapped his arms around his leg. "No go." He begged again.

"...." Jean couldn't think of anything to say.

"Dad,"

Jean and the others looked up to face Faith walking up to him and wrapping him in a hug. "I'm going to miss you." She stated as she wiped a tear away from her face before she walked into the other room. Jean knew that this was very hard on her, but it gave her the chance to bring any guy she knew home.

"Why did you wake them up?" Jean whispered into Riza's ear.

"Because I did." Riza stated.

"No go daddy." Max said.

"Dad."

Jean looked up to see Troy walk into the room.

"Don't do anything stupid that could get you hurt or killed." He said.

Jean smiled and nodded, "Fine, I wont." He teased. "I better go before I miss the train."

"NOOOO!" Max and Seth cried as they placed a tighter grip on Jean's legs. "NO GO!" They begged.

"But boys, I have to go." Jean stated.

"PLEASE NO GO!" Max begged again.

"Come on boys." Riza said as she pulled them away from Jean's legs and held them by her side. "Good bye Jean."

"Good bye Riza." Jean said as he leaned in for one last kiss before he followed Roy and Breda out of the house and into the car. He watched as a tear rolled down Riza's face as she held the twins back.

Riza released the two and waved as the car took off down the road. "Good bye."

* * *

AN: Okay, this chapter was the hardest one to write. R&R


	7. Headed out

**Chapter 7: Headed out.**

The car came to a stop out side the train station. "This is your stop." Roy said as he killed the engine and stepped out of the car. Breda and Jean did the same only they did it slower. They didn't say anything as they got ready for the train to arrive. Jean sighed then looked around at the other soldiers that were waiting, the sad looks on their faces. Some one was even looking at a photo of something.

"2nd Lt. Havoc." Jean looked back at Roy and watched as he saluted to him and Breda, "Good luck." He said before he got back in the car and waved bye to them before he drove off.

"That idiot." Jean said.

"Jean I know you don't want to be here but it's not his fault. Roy was the only one that didn't send any men to war until now." Breda stated.

"I know." Jean said as he walked over to a bench and sat down, he looked around again and spotted a phone. "Watch my stuff." He said as soon as Breda sat down next to him.

"Where are you going?" Breda asked as he watched Jean walk over to the phones and put some money in and began to push buttons.

-----

Riza was alone at home, she just got back from taking Seth and Max to school. She was looking at the towel were Jean placed it. "Why did you have to go?" She asked herself, a tear rolled down her cheek. She sighed the walked into the living room and pulled out all their scrap books and looked at the pictures. The first pictures in the book were from her wedding, her favorite one was the one when Jean was covered in cake. A small smile grew on her face, just then the phone began to ring. "Who could that be?" She asked as she closed the book and walked into the kitchen. "Hello?"

"Riza?"

"Jean?" Her eyes started to water again as she listened to Jean.

"Listen this is the last time I can call you. I'll write to you every day, I promise. I love you more then words can say."

Riza started to cry at his words.

"Please don't cry honey." Jean begged.

Riza wiped a tear from her face and cleared her throat. "Do you remember our wedding day?" She asked.

The line was quiet for a second before Jean spoke again. "You're looking at the pictures again, aren't you?"

"Yes. Do you?"

"Yes, I remember. You got me first with the cake and I had to chase you through the halls." Soft sobs filled Riza's ear, "You were so beautiful that day. You looked like an angle, so soft and gentle. I thought it was a dream that I was going to wake up from and miss." The sobs grew louder, "I miss you."

"Jean don't cry."

**(AN: There's a song called 'Letters from home' I don't know who sings it but it's a good song. I was listening to that when I wrote this part. You can find the lyrics on my profile.)**

Both lines were quiet except for the soft sobs. "2nd Lt. Havoc, the trains here." A voice stated from Jean's side of the phone.

"Riza, I have to go now. I hope I see your smiling face again."

"Come home." She begged.

"I will babe. I love you." He made some kissy sounds before he hung up the phone. Riza stood there with the phone to her ear as more tears rolled down her cheeks. "I love you too." She stated as she slowly placed the phone back on the charger. She wiped another tear from her face before she went back into the living room and looked through the scrap books again.

-----

Jean hung the phone up and grabbed his bag from Breda. "Thanks." He fixed his hat and jumped on the train with all the other soldiers, he slowly made his way to the back of the train and took the first open seat he could find with Breda next to him. "So why did Roy pick us?" He asked when Breda sat down by him.

"Because he found us to be the best at something, that he thought would be useful in battle." Breda stated.

"I really do hate him." Jean said as he lowered his hat to cover his face so he could get some rest. Breda watched as more soldiers climbed onto the train.

"Roy was only doing what was best for his country."

"Then why ain't he out here fighting?"

"I don't know." The two fell quiet and waited for the train to start moving. The train took a minute to get to the needed speed to make the journy, it sped passed trees, open fields, and carved out mountains.

Jean fell asleep and Breda was playing with a deck of cards Falman gave him. "Hey Breda." Breda looked up to face a soldier leaning over the back of his seat to face Breda and Jean.

"What?"

"Wake Havoc up."

"Why?"

"There's somethind I want to ask him."

Breda rolled his eyes then gathered his cards together before he shook Havoc awake. "Havoc wake up."

"Five more minutes Riza." Jean mummbled in his sleep.

"Did he just call you 'Riza'?" The soldier asked.

"I think he did." Breda said before he grabbed Jean's arm and shook him harder. "Wake up!"

"W-What?" Jean lifted his hat up so he could face the world. "What's going on?"

"Hey Havoc, I have a quistion for you."

"What?" Havoc moaned.

"You married Riza Hawkeye right?"

"Yeah," Jean was half awake and half asleep.

"Did you two go at it?"

That's when Jean was fully awake. "Why do you want to know?" He asked.

"The name's Nelson. I'm doing a pole to see how many men danced last night."

Jean and Breda looked at each other then at Nelson. "And did anyone answer you?"

"No." Nelson said. "So did you? I bet you did."

"Get lost Nelson." Jean said as he lowered his hat again, "Wake me when we get there." He told Breda.

"Okay."


	8. The Troubles Begin

**Chapter 8: The Troubles Begin**

Breda finally got bored of playing cards and pulled out the book that he brought with him. He has read that book so many times that the pages were tattered and some starting to fall out. Jean was still asleep but now he was leaning up against the window and drool was running down his chin. As for Nelson, he was asking other men about their nights.

"All soldiers get your stuff together, this is your stop." The conductor said over the intercoms.

Breda watched as the other soldiers started to grab their things, before he turned to wake up Jean. "Havoc, we're there." He said as he removed Jean's hat and pulled on his arm.

"Go away." He moaned as he used his arm to hid his eyes from the blinding light.

"Havoc, wake-" Just then a bomb landed out side the train and almost knocked it off the rails.

"What was that?!" Jean asked as he shot out of his seat and looked out the window. The smoke and dust were still racing for the sky as chunks of rocks and other debris fell to the ground.

"Get ready!" One of the higher ranks barked. Soldiers raced for their weapons and got them ready for war. "Get your stuff together, I want the last three rows to jump out!" He barked again.

Both Breda and Jean looked at each other then looked to the back of train, their seat was the fourth row. "That was close." Breda said as he watched the soldiers open the door and watched them take turns to jump out. "Come on Havoc, grab your things before-"

"The next three rows go!" The higher rank ordered.

Jean looked at Breda then grabbed his bag before he made his way to the back of the train with Breda and 11 or 12 other people behind him. "Jump Havoc!" One shouted as another bomb landed by the train, once again the train almost fell of the rails. "GO!"

-----

"Did you hear?" A girls said to her friend as she walked past Troy, Troy watched them walk past him before he dropped his back-pack next to his desk and took his seat before he placed his head down. He didn't care about school right now and he really didn't want to hear what people had to say to him, not that he ever really did care for school. Troy didn't even go to the spot where he'd meet up with his friends before class started.

"Troy, there you are. Where have you been all day?"

Troy looked up only to see his friends walking over to him, it was his best friend Ray that was talking to him. "Dude, did something happen?" Ray asked as he sat on the desk top next to Troy.

"No, why do you ask?" Troy lied.

"Because you're never in class before the bell rings and now your in class almost 4 minutes before the bell." His girl friend Amy stated.

"I have work to do." Troy lied.

"You never do your work." Ray stated.

"Will you shut up?" Troy asked.

"Just tell us what's going on and we'll leave." Amy said as she covered Ray's mouth.

"My dad went to war this morning. There, happy?" Troy asked as he place his head back down on his desk.

Amy and Ray looked at each other then down at Troy, "Troy, we had no idea."

"Yeah, well now you do."

"Come on Amy, let's go." Ray said as he stood up.

Amy sighed then stood up, "If there's anything I can do just tell me." She said before she bent over and gave him a kiss.

"Whatever."

Amy sighed again before following Ray out of the room. Not long after they left did Taylor and his gang walked in and over to Troy. "Aw, it's little Troy." Taylor said in a voice that sounded like he was talking to a baby. "Heard your dad's at war, I made a bet with Quinn just now. You know what I bet on?" Taylor asked as he leaned over to hear Troy.

"Get lost Taylor." Troy commanded, not looking up to face Taylor or his friends.

"Quinn said your dad was going to last one week before dieing. I bet he'd die the first day-" Before Taylor could finish his sentence, Troy's fist smashed into Taylor's jaw.

"SHUT UP!!" Troy barked.

"You'll pay for that!" Taylor barked before he threw some punches at Troy.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" It didn't take long for a ring of kids surrounded them and encouraged their fight.

"Bring it on Havoc." Taylor said as he threw another punch at Troy and got him in the gut.

-----

"Havoc!" Breda shouted as a bomb fell out of the sky and landed about 200 yards away from them, both men fell to their hands and knees.

"Come on Breda!" Havoc barked as he stood up and ran back to help Breda to his feet. "We can't stay here!" Just then another bomb landed another 200 yards away from them, both Jean and Breda covered their heads and felt chunks of ground and other things pelt their backs.

"We gotta get out of here!" Breda cried.

"Look out!" Jean cried as he covered his head again from another bomb going off.

-----

Troy punched Taylor in the face again before Quinn stepped in and grabbed Troy's arm before he broke it. "Aaaagh!!" Troy pulled his arm away from Quinn at the same time a teacher and two police officers came rushing in and forced their way through the crowd of kids.

"Stop!" The teacher barked as he grabbed Troy and pulled him away from Quinn and Taylor. "What is going on here!?" He questioned.

"Nothing!" Troy barked before he broke free from the teachers grasp, grabbed his backpack, and left the room.

"Troy get back here!" The teacher commanded, but it was to late. Troy was gone.


	9. Troy

**Chapter 9: Troy**

Faith sat in the back of her class and drew random things on the sides of her papers. "Faith?" The teacher asked from the front of the room. "Faith?"

Faith looked up at her, "What?"

"You're needed in the office." The teacher stated.

"Okay," Faith grabbed her things together and placed them in her bag before she left the room. She slowly walked across campous and looked down at her feet, the ground was covered in gum and dirt. She looked up at the sound of Troy yelling at someone. "What's he doing?" She asked herself when she spotted the cop cars in the parking lot.

-----

Riza stood up from the coach and streached, she just finished going over the converation in her head of how she was going to tell her parents that Jean was at war. Jean's only been gone for nine hours but already it felt longer then that. Just then the phone started to ring, Riza walked into the kitchen and grabbed the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello, is this the Havoc resodents?"

"Yes."

"Are you a gardean of Troy Havoc?"

"Yes, I'm his mother."

"Mrs. Havoc, we need you to come to the police station to pick up your son. Your daughter Faith Havoc is in her school's main office."

"Why is Troy at the police station?" Riza asked shocked.

"He was in a fight on campouse with two other boys."

Riza sighed and closed her eyes. "I'll be right there." She said before she hung up the phone, grabbed her coat and car keys then headed out the door.

-----

"Max?"

Max turned his head to face Seth who had his head down on his desk just like him. "What?"

"I miss daddy." Seth stated as he's eyes became watery.

"Me too."

"Boys, what's wrong? You've been like this all day." Their teacher asked as she sat down next to them.

"Our daddy at war." Seth stated.

"He is?" Their teacher asked. "I'm so sorry." She said as she watched the boys stand up from their seats, walk over to her then wrapped theri arms around her and cried into her shirt. Their teacher didn't know what to do, they never toght her how to handle kids who's parents went or were lost at war.

-----

Riza walked into the office of the police officer that picked up Troy.

"Hello Mrs. Havoc, please have a seat." The cop said. "My name is Officer Taran Zoltan, just call me Taran. The reason we're all in here is because Troy got into a fight with two other boys by the names of Taylor Dallas and Quinn Ramiro. Care to fill us in Troy?" Taran asked.

Troy looked at his mom then at Taran, "I punched Taylor."

"Why?" Taran asked.

"Because," Troy looked away from them and mummbled the rest of it.

"Could you run that by us again?" Taran asked.

"He made a bet that my father would die in the war." Troy stated.

Riza gasped and covered her mouth.

"Taylor made a bet that your father was going to die in the war, therefore you punched him. Then what happened?" Taran asked.

"Then we started to fight then Quinn stepped in and broke my arm." Troy stated.

"Okay, Mrs. Havoc may I have a word with you?"

"Yes," Both adults stood up and left the room.

"When did your husben leave for war?"

"He left this morning." Riza stated.

"I'm sorry to hear. I'll make sure that Quinn and Taylor get what they desurve."

"What about Troy?"

"Most likely, he'll be suspended from school for a while but he doesn't have to surve anytime." Taran stated.

"So I can take him home?"

"Yes." Taran opened the door for her. "Troy, you can go home with your mom. Good luck to you and your father, Troy."

"Thanks." Troy said as he walked past Taran and his mom.

"I'm sorry for my son's actions." Riza said before she followed Troy out to the car. "Troy, I know that what Taylor said was wrong but did you really have to punch him and start a fight?"

"...." Troy didn't say anything.

"Now, I have to take you to the hospital to get a cast, I need to grab Faith and most likely the twins. Then I need to fegure out what to do with you until you can go back to school." Riza said as she drove down the road towards the high school. "Troy, how am I going to tell your grandparents what happened? What about your father, what am I going to tell him?" Riza peeked over at Troy only to watch him wipe something from his cheek. "....Troy, I know this is a hard time in your life but it will get better."

"....I'm sorry mom. I just couldn't sit there while Taylor was talking trash about dad." Troy stated.

"I know, I would have done the same thing." Riza said.

"You would?"

"Yes, I punched some one for calling my father crazy because of his love for alchamy." Riza stated.

"So then why are you getting after me?" Troy asked.

"Because I didn't do it at school." Riza stated. "I punched the kid that lived next door to my house. Come to think of it, he never did say anything bad about my father again."


	10. The First Night Away From Home

**Chapter 10: The First Night Away From Home**

AN: Just so you know when you read this, I don't swear so when you see the *'s that's when swearing is going on.

* * *

The full moon was the only thing casting light over the entire battlefield, but explosions would give light to the area for a second before vanishing. Jean was running through an old building that lost its north wall.

"D***, where did Breda get to?" Jean peeked out side one of the many broken window's at the battlefield. Jean and Breda were separated after an enemy aircraft went over head and the two took different ways to hide. Jean was covered in cuts and burses, his pants were torn at the knees and covered in mud and blood, his shirt had holes in it from when he'd get it caught on something when he was running and hiding from the enemy. His face was covered in soot, his left eye was almost swollen shut. The once calm oceans in his eyes now raged with fear of death around every corner.

"That idiot, I told him to go right, and what does he do? He goes left." Jean mumbled to himself as he sat down by one a wall that separated a living room from an old bedroom, he sighed then dug his wallet out of his back pocket and looked at the only picture he had of his family. It was bent at the corners, small blood spots covered the back of it, and soot was starting to stain it. He sighed again and kissed the picture. "Good night." He whispered before he placed the picture in the pocket over his chest then closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep, his first time resting sense he woke up about 18 hours ago before he left his home.

-----

"Good night." Riza said as she closed the door to Max and Seth's room, before she walked down to Troy's room. "Troy, I'm sorry but you know I have to tell your father what you did today."

"I know."

"Good night Troy." She said with a small smile on her face.

"Good night mom." He said as he rested his head down on his pillow.

Riza closed his door then looked down the hall and noticed that Faith's door was closed, she then walked down the hall into the kitchen and sat at the table. She picked up the pen she had on the table and started to write in the note books she had next to it.

'Dear Jean,

I know it's only been a day sense you left, but already it feels longer then a week. Troy broke his arm in a fight at school today and had to get a cast that covers most his arm, he has also been suspended for two weeks. Max and Seth won't let go of the stuffed dogs you got them for Christmas. Faith well, she left her phone home and it was turned off, I think your words got to her. I know the first couple nights with out you are going to be very hard for me, our room seems so lonely with out your uniform hanging from the bathroom door. I hope you come home soon. Happy Birthday.

Forever your lover, Riza.'

Riza reread her note before she folded it up and placed it in an envelop and kissed it. "I'll have to give this to Roy in the morning, so he could send it out." She said to herself, she placed it back on the table and walked down the hall to her room so she could get ready for the first cold night.

-----

The morning came sooner to Jean then what he planed for, the light pored into the room and over his face. He moaned as he used his hand to block the light from his eyes. "Ow." He moaned as he stood up and stretched, the wall wasn't the coziest place to sleep at. "I better move." He said as soon as a bomb fell out side the building and caused it to shake. "S***!" Jean ducked down and covered his head. "Better make it fast." He looked around before he stood up and ran for the door to the battlefield.

"FREEZE!" A voice barked at him.

Jean stopped dead in his tracks and raised his hands above his head.

"Turn around!" The voice commanded.

Jean slowly turned around and looked up on top of a pile of debris where he found an enemy soldier standing with his hand gun aimed at Jean.

"You reach for your gun and I blow your head off!"

Jean swallowed hard as he watched the enemy climb down the pile and walk up to Jean. The enemy's last name was sown on to his jacket, Tristan was the name. Tristan grabbed Jean's hand gun and pulled it out of its holster.

"Can't let you have this." Tristan said as he continued to remove all the guns and other weapons from Jean. "You stupid military dogs, you keep all your weapons in view of the enemy and you travel alone. And that's why you're going to lose the war." Tristan started to empty Jean's pockets and threw the item on the ground. "You have a family." Tristan placed the picture back in Jean's chest pocket and stepped back and cocked his gun. "I hope you don't have anything to say, because I ain't going to let you say anything. And I'll make sure to shoot your face out of that picture." Tristan said as he placed his finger on the trigger and grinned evilly at Jean. "Good bye."

BANG! BANG!

"Aaaagh!!"

* * *

AN: LOL another cliffhanger, only this time there's a mystery. Oh man, if only you knew what happens next.


	11. Grant and the Letter

**Chapter 11: Grant and the Letter**

Tristan and Jean both fell to their knees but only Tristan fell on his face. Jean looked back up on top of the pile of debris and found a new soldier on it, the soldier was wearing the same uniform as Jean so Jean knew that the soldier was on his side. Or at lest he hoped the soldier was on his side. "Who are you?"

"The name's Sergeant John Grant." The soldier said as he raced down the pile and over to Jean, "Did I get you?"

"Yeah, in the arm." Jean said as he looked down at his left arm at the spot of new blood rushing down his arm.

"Sorry about that." Grant said.

"At lest you didn't shoot my face off the picture in my pocket." Jean said as he lifted up his shirt sleeve to look at the wound better.

"Here," Grant removed his back pack and pulled his first aid kit out of it. "I'll get that." Grant started to wrap Jean's arm up and pulled it tight to stop the bleeding. "There." Grant placed the first aid kit back in his back pack and stood up. "So wait, who are you?"

Jean started to pick up his items off of the ground and shoved them back into his pockets before he stood up next to Grant, "2nd Lt. Jean Havoc." Jean stated before he walked over to Tristan's body and grabbed his and Tristan's guns. "More ammo?" Jean asked as he held a pack out to Grant.

"No, I'm fine for now." Grant said as he walked over to Jean. "We better get out of here before some one comes back for him." Grant joked as he kicked the dead body's shoulder.

"Yeah, let's go."

-----

Riza walked into the military command center and went down to Roy's office. "Roy?" She asked as she peeked in, only to find Roy folding his paper work up into paper planes and shooting them across the room. "Roy."

Roy looked up and spotted her. "Oh, hi Riza. When did you get here?" He asked as he unfolded his last paper airplane.

"I just got here. Could you give this to Jean." She asked as she placed the envelop on Roy's desk.

"Not personally, but I could send it in for you." Roy teased.

"Not funny." She said as she took her old seat on the coach Roy kept in his office.

Roy sighed and looked at her, "I'll fill you in on every little thing I know about the war if it'll make you happy."

Riza looked up at him, "You have news already?"

"I have some new news about the war, but none of it has anything to do with Jean." Roy stated as he placed his elbows on his desk and placed his chin on his fists. "The enemy line has moved in towards our base, they haven't found it yet but we have a feeling they have a general idea as to where it is. On the list I got this morning from Falman, about 15 of our men were pronounced dead before reaching the medic-tent at the base. That's not counting the men on the field, it's only the ones that were close enough to the base to be recorded." Roy stated. "It has the name of the soldiers and Jean is not on the list."

"Can you find anything about Jean?"

"I don't have any records saying anything about him, but I'll double check what I have and make Falman and Feury dig some more things up about the war."

"Thanks Roy."

"Anything for you Riza."

"You're just saying that."

"I know, it's mostly for the twins."

"You are a sucker for the twins, that reminds me. Do you get off work at six today?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I have to take Troy to the hospital after I take Faith to dance, and seeing as Max and Seth won't hold still long enough for any of the things I just said, I was wondering if you'd like to watch them tonight." Riza said as she watched joy fill Roy's eyes and him try to hide the smile growing on his face.

"...Yeah I'll watch them."

"Thanks Roy." Riza said as she stood up. "Sorry to chat and run but the twins get out of school early to day." Riza fixed her purse over her shoulder and headed for the door.

"A Riza,"

Riza turned around to face Roy, "Yes?"

"You know I don't have work tomorrow and sense the boys are coming over. I was thinking that maybe they could spend the night then I could take them to the zoo."

Riza studied him then dropped her shoulders. "You knew that Jean was going to take the boys to the zoo tomorrow didn't you."

"Yes, Feury told me." Roy stated.

"Sorry Roy, but the boys aren't ready to stay anywhere." Riza said.

"Oh," Roy fixed his shirt caller then lend back in his chair. "I'll tell you if anything about Jean comes up."

"Okay." Riza said before walking out of the door and down the hall.

-----

"Okay class, it's time to get cleaned up and get ready to go home." Max and Seth's teacher announced.

"Max, book." Seth said as he handed Max his math book.

"Pencil." Max said placing the math book and a pencil in his back pack. Max and Seth shared one bag and took turns carrying.

"Book." Seth said again as he passed Max a book for their writing.

"Letter." Max said as he placed the letter him and Seth wrote for their dad.

"Yay letter!" Seth cheered.

"What you boys doing?" Max and Seth's teacher has been helping them a little more after they told her that their father was at war.

"Nothing, Mrs. Careman." They said together.

"Do you have your letter packed and ready to go?" She asked them.

"Yup."

"Do you think daddy will like it?" Seth asked as he passed Max another pencil.

"He'll love it." Mrs. Careman said with a big smile on her face. "You better hurry, your mom will be here soon. Do you need a stamp for it?"

"No, Seth drew one on." Max stated as he pulled the letter out and showed her.

"Oh." She giggled at the site of a pale blue smile face in the spot labeled Stamp. "You two better hurry so you can send it off to your dad." She said as she helped the two place their last items into their bag.

"Thank you Mrs. Careman." The said as Max threw the back pack on his back then followed Seth out of the class room and out to the parking lot, where they found Riza waiting in the car with Troy and Faith. "Mommy!" Seth shouted as he ran over to the car and opened the door.

"Did you boys have fun?"

"Yeah." The said at the same time. "Look what we made for daddy." Max said as he pulled the letter out and handed it to Riza.

Riza read the sloppy letters that said 'To daddy From Seth and Max' "Your father is going to love this." She said as a small tear rolled down her cheek.


	12. Enemies

**Chapter 12: Enemies**

"Have fun boys." Riza said as she watched Max and Seth ran up the side walk to Roy's house with their letter to Jean in hand.

"Bye mom." The said at the same time before they both knocked on the door. It didn't take long for Roy to open the door. "Uncle Roy!" Both boys hugged Roy's legs and waved back at their mother.

"Thanks Roy. You be good boys."

"We will." They said as they rushed into the house.

Roy waved to Riza and the others as he watched the car drive off. He stepped back into the house and turned to look at the two boys who were sitting on the coach arguing over a piece of paper. "Okay boys, what should we do today?" Roy asked as he walked over to the two.

"I give it to him!" Seth barked.

"No me!"

"Me!"

Roy watched the two before taking the paper from them. "What do we have here?"

"It's the letter for daddy." Seth stated.

"You wrote a letter for your dad?" Roy asked as he studied the crumpled envelop in his hands.

"Yeah, we wrote it our selves." Max said with a smile on his face.

-----

Jean and Grant were hiding behind a broken wall. "2nd Lt. Havoc-"

"I told you, just call me Havoc." Jean barked under his breath as he watched a small group of enemy soldiers walked towards an old building where Jean and Grant saw others going in.

"Sorry sir. We shouldn't stay here."

"Then where should we go?"

"We need to head to the base so we can get the bullet removed." Grant stated in a whisper.

"I told you it'll be fine, and even if we had to go to the base we'd have to sneak past them." Jean stated.

Grant sighed then stood up so he could see the enemy soldiers but, when he stood up he stepped on some glass which shattered with a huge (not really but in the silents it sounded huge) snap. Jean ducked behind the wall again and pulled Grant down next to him.

"Who's there?" One of the enemy called out.

Jean placed a finger on his lips before he moved away from Grant and laid flat on his gut and positioned the gun enough so he could get a clear shot on any of them that came their way.

"Jake, go scot it out." The leader stated. The soldier called Jake stepped away from the group and began to look around the area. Jake didn't move fast just in case if their enemy was close to him.

Jean swallowed hard as he watched Jake grow closer and closer.

"Havoc." Grant whispered.

Jean peeked over at Grant.

"Do we shoot him now?" He asked a little to loud.

"THERE THEY ARE!"

Jean and Grant looked at the group of men and watched as all of them pulled out their guns and started to fire at them.

"D*** it!" Jean said as he took shelter after he shot and killed Jake.

"Kill them!" The enemy shouted. A bullet ricashed off of the debris behind the two and got Grant in the leg.

"Aaaagh!"

"We got one!"

Jean looked over at Grant then pulled his postal out and shot all the men, he managed to get the leader of the group between the eyes and the last two in the chest. "Grant!" Jean crawled over to Grant and pulled his hands away to examine the wound. "S***!" Jean stock his hand into Grant's bag and pulled out the first aid kit. "Hold still."

Grant was whimporing with pain as Jean pressed down on the wound. Jean pulled out some bandages and started to wrap Grant's leg up. "Fine we'll go to base and I'll leave you there."

"Havoc."

"What?"

-----

Riza and Troy sat in the waiting room and watched as the nurses called one person back at a time. "Mom, can we go? I'm starving." Troy complained.

"I told you, you should have eaten something before we left the house." Riza said as she turned the page to her magazine.

"Troy Havoc." The nurse finally said. Riza placed her magazine down then stood up and followed Troy and the nurse to the X-ray room. "Please have a sit. The doctor will be with you shortly." She stated with a smile on her face.

Troy watched his mom lean against one of the walls, before he took a sit on the only chair in the room. The two sat in silents as they waited for the doctor to show up. _Is it going to hurt? Who long is that stupid doctor going to take?_ Troy asked himself as he looked over at the door then over at the strange machine next to him.

It was close to 15 minute before the doctor walked in. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I had to finish another job." The doctor said as she stood next to Troy. "You're name is Troy?"

"Yes."

"How can I help you?" She asked as she started to mess with the machine.

"I broke my arm." Troy stated as he watched her bring the end of the machine over and placed it next to his arm.

"Okay, hold on and I'll take the picture so we can see what happened." She said as she walked to the other end of the machine and pushed a couple buttons before walking back over to Troy. "Okay, follow me." She said as she held the door open for them. She lead them down the hall to another room only this time it had light boards hanging from the walls and the x-ray of an arm. "Okay, Troy. That's your arm. It looks like you snapped both bones in your arm. You'll be given a cast, I suggest that you don't use it for the next couple days. Now if you head down the hall here to room P-12, a man is waiting in side and he'll get you taken care of. Thank you." She said before walking out of the room.

* * *

AN: Sorry if this chapter was rushed, I had a writers block so when I was able to think again I quickly wrote it down so I wouldn't lose it. LOL


	13. Letters

**Chapter 13: Lettters**

Jean and Grant limped into the base's med-tent. "Thanks Havoc." Grant said as he sat down on one of the meny beds.

"2nd Lt. Havoc. We've been looking for you." Another soldier said as they came walking up to Jean and Grant.

"What it is?" Jean asked.

"You have some letters that came for you earlier this week." The soldier stated as they salutied to him before they handed him the letters. "Oh, Sargent Grant. You have some letters too." He said as he walked by Jean and gave a letter to Grant.

"Thank you." Grant said as he looked at the letter.

The soldier salutied to them one last time before he walked off. Jean watched the soldier before he torn into the letters. The first one was from Riza, one from Roy and the last one was from the twins. "Let's see what the colonel has to say." Jean said as he torn into the envolop Roy gave him.

'2nd. Lt. Jean Havoc,

Do to the numbers of our soldiers going down faster then we can get new soldiers out there, you have been ordered to spend an extra two years. The military will be sending 10,000 dollors to your family to help keep them going, and an extra 4,000 will go to Riza to help her.

Col. Roy Mustang.'

Jean looked at the letter, _How could Roy keep me out here longer?_ He then up at Grant and noticed that Grant also got some bad news from the colonel. "What did Col. Mustang have to say to you?"

Grant looked up at Jean then sighed. "I'm staying an extra five years." He stated. "You?" A nurse walked over to him and began to check his leg.

"Two." Jean said as he tore into the letter Riza gave him.

'Dear Jean,

I know it's only been a day sense you left, but already it feels longer then a week. Troy broke his arm in a fight at school today and has to get a cast that covers most his arm, he has also been suspended for two weeks. Max and Seth won't let go of the stuffed dogs you got them for Christmas. Faith well, she left her phone home and it was turned off, I think your words got to her. I know the first couple nights with out you are going to be very hard for me, our room seems so lonely with out your uniform hanging from the bathroom door. I hope you come home soon. Happy Birthday.

Forever your lover, Riza.'

Jean cleared his throught and wipped a small tear away from his eye. _I'm gone for one week and Troy has to be bad the first day I'm gone._ Jean thought._ He's defanitly my son._ He stated. Jean looked over at Grant and the nurse and watched as another nurse came walking up to him and started to check his arm.

"When did this happen? It is infected." The nurses stated.

"It is?" Jean asked as he looked at the wound in his arm.

"Yes, take a sit right there and I'll be back." She said as she walked away from him.

"Grant, how ya doing?"

"The nurse said I have to hang around here until my leg is heald." Grant stated. "What's that letter say?" Grant asked as he pointed at the one in Jean's hands.

"Oh, it just my wife telling me what going on at home. My oldest son broke his arm." Jean stated.

"You have a family, can I see them?" Grant asked.

Jean smiled at him then pulled the picture out of his chest pocket and passed it over to Grant.

Grant took the picture from him and looked at the family of six. "Nice looking family. Is that Riza Hawkeye?" Grant asked as he pointed at Riza.

"Yes." Jean said with a smile on his face as he sat down next to Grant. "I'll tell you right now, if you don't watch what you say she'll put you right back in your place." He said with a small chucle.

"Really? I heard she shot a man's......you know." Grant said.

"Riza? Riza has never shot that area." Jean stated. "Or at lest that I know of."

Grant laughed at him.

"What's your letter say?" Jean asked.

"Oh, my mom past away on the 15th. My birthday."

"....Sorry to hear that." Jean said as he slowly opened the last letter that had sloppy words writen on it.

'Dear daddy,

We waiting to go to the zoo. Hurry home we miss you. Troy broke his arm and Faith got mad at me for writing on her door. Daddy I want some candy, can you get us some when you come home?

Max and Seth'

Jean smiled at the letter and studied the poorly drawn stick figures at the bottom of the page. "Those boys." Jean folded up the letters and placed them in his chest pocket and watched as the nurse from earlier came walking back over holding a small white box full of stuff.

"Okay this will hurt a little." She said as she placed the box on the bed next to Jean and lifted up his shirt sleeve.

Jean studied the things in the box then watched as the nurse un wrapped his arm an revealed the red swolen spot on his arm were the gun wound should be at. The nurse reached over for a needle and started to pinch the swolen spot. "Ow." Then she shoved the needle in to relive some of the preaser. Jean looked away so he wouldn't have to watch her disect his arm, but he could feel every little thing she did to it.


	14. Trouble

**Chapter 14: Trouble**

AN: Okay I'm so about the long wait to read this chapter, I had a really hard time thinking about what to put in this chapter.

* * *

It's been five months sense Jean left for war but it felt longer to him and his family. He missed the twins birthday but he made sure that Riza gave them both something from him, 30 dollars each. Jean was getting ready for night in the new area he found himself in. "Why do I have to be here?" Jean asked himself as he looked out the doorway at the battle field. The sun was slowly sinking down past the bomb filled horizon, it left a blood red sky for everyone to see. He looked back at his gun and wiped some of the mud and blood away from the barrel. "I hope this war ends soon." He said as he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes to rest for the night.

-----

Jean's eyes slowly opened his eyes, it was still dark outside and only the small explosions gave off the only light. He rubbed his eyes then stood up and stretched, he picked up his gun and walked over to a window and looked out side it. "Today's going to be along day." He said to himself.

-----

Riza rolled in her sleep and her hand landed in the empty spot Jean use to fill up. She peeked over at the empty spot and sighed. "Jean." She sat up and rubbed her face before peeking over at the clock and reading the bright red numbers. 2:14 am. She swung her feet out of the bed and sat on the side of the bed for a minute. She sighed again then stood up and walked to her bathroom to get ready for her long day.

-----

"Seth?" Max whispered as he peeked over at Seth's bed. Max and Seth got new beds for their birthday and today Riza was going to drop Troy and Faith off at their friends as she took the twins to the story to spend the money Jean gave them. "Are you a wake?"

Seth rolled over and looked at Max, "I sleepn'." He said sleepily.

"Sorry." Max said as he grabbed his stuffed animal and laid on it's tummy. Max looked at the wall with all his drawings of him, Seth, and their dad. "I miss you daddy." Max said before he closed his eyes.

-----

Jean hid behind a wall and watched as two enemies walked past him. "Why wont that d*** military just give up? We're winning anyways." One of them said.

"Because they're the military. They fight until they win or until all of their men are dead." The other stated.

"That's sad."

"That's why we have to get rid of them, so they can't get more men to kill."

"Like you?" Jean said as he jumped out and shot the two men in the chest. "My men wouldn't have to die if you didn't start this d*** war." Jean said as he walked over to the two and looked down at their bodies.

"W-Who are you?" The only survivor asked. His eyes were full of fear as they studied Jean, he was bleeding heavily from the chest and didn't look like he could last much longer.

Jean just staired at the man then aimed his gun down at him, "Your killer." Jean said before he fired a round into the man's forehead. Jean watched the new blood started to roll down the mans cold/blank face, his brown eyes staring off to space. Jean studied the man a little longer before he turned away from the bodies, he's killed many people but it was still hard for him to do it. He looked down at his boots and studied the fresh blood and dry mud on them.

"Havoc?"

Jean looked up from his muddy boots and saw Grant running for him. "Grant?"

"Havoc I've been looking everywhere for you."

"What is it?"

"The enemies found the base, their calling all soldiers back to guard it."

"What!?"

Both Grant and Jean took off running for the base but were stopped shortly after they started. There was a small spy camp in-front of them. Jean grabbed Grant's sleeve and pulled him behind a broken wall at the same time on of the three spies turned to face them.

"What is it?" One of the other spies asked.

"I thought I heard something."

"It was probably some rubble falling down."

"It sounded like voices."

"Maybe it was the living dead." The last one teased. The two then started to laugh at him.

"Will you two shut up before you blow our cover?"

"Lighten up Kent, when our captain gives us the go they wont stand a chance. We have so many men surrounding them that if anyone tries to get in or out their not going to make it."

Kent looked back at the two then sighed. "If you say so." Kent walked back over to them and sat down next to them. "How long do you think it'll take for us to kill all of them?"

The two looked at each other then back at Kent. "I think about an hour-"

"Tom it's going to take longer then an hour. More like 4 to 5 hours to kill all their forces."

"Anderson, most of the force is out in the field looking for soldiers they're never going to find." Tom barked.

"But Tom, that doesn't mean that some of them haven't caught on and are coming to guard their base." Anderson said.

Grant and Jean watched them as they argued. "How are we going to get around them?" Grant asked.

"I don't know," Jean said as he studied the three then looked around the camp. "Maybe we could sneak into their tent, see if they have any other uniforms, put those on, then tell them that we've been sent to have our base surrender."

Grant looked at him with a puzzled look, "Don't you think that's over kill?"

"Nothing is over killed in war." Jean said as he crawled behind another chunk of debris. "Stay there." He said looking back at Grant for the last time before he crawled out of site.

Grant studied the last spot he saw Jean then looked back at the three spys. _Please don't let them find you._ Grant begged to himself. He watched as the one named Kent stood up and walked over to the tent. _Havoc?!_ Kent opened the flap door and froze in his tracks.


	15. The sound of a falling gun

**Chapter 15: The sound of a falling gun**

Grant held his breath as he watched the spy open the flap door.

"Kent what are you doing?"

"Sir?"

"What are you doing? The captain said that you and the other two had to clean up the dead in the road so the supplise trucks can get in. Did you not get your order or are you guys just not wanting to do it?" Another voice from inside the tent asked.

Kent snapped to attion and saluted to the man inside, "Sir we didn't get that order."

"Maybe the messenger boy was shot."

Grant watched as the spy stepped aside and watched as a thin man stepped out of the tent, it wasn't Jean. This man hand black hair, a scar running over his left eye and cheek. He also had his right arm in a sling. _Where's Havoc?_ Grant asked himself.

"Sorry sir, we'll get to work on that." Kent said as he ran over to Anderson and Tom, "Come on you two, we were suppose to clear the bodies off the road so our supize trucks could get through."

"We were?" Anderson asked.

"Yes, now come on." Kent said running off.

Anderson and Tom looked at each other before standing up and following him.

_Okay Grant, this is the perfuct time to take them out, or at lest the commanding officer._ Grant told himself, _Would Havoc shot the commander or the spys? Maybe the commander._ Grant slowly pulled his gun out of it's holster and aimed it at the officer standing in-front of him.

-----

Jean crawled behind the tent and spotted a new man standing where the three spys were at. _Where did the other three go?_ He asked himself.

"Sir,"

The commanding officer looked off to the side then took a couple steps, so he no longer was in Jean's site.

_Crap!_ Jean studied the area again and waited.

"The road is clean. Do we move now?"

"No not-" Just then a gun shot filled the air and was followed by a thud.

"S***!"

Jean heard a gun being torn from its holster before a couple more rounds went off. _S***!_ Jean thought as he pulled his gun out and crawled to an area where he could see what was going on. He watched as Anderson and Tom came running over while pulling out their guns, Kent was shooting at the wall Jean left Grant at. _Grant!? What the h*** did he do?!_ Jean asked as he shot at Tom.

"THERE'S MORE?!" Kent shouted.

"Kent duck!" Anderson ordered as he took shelter behind some debris.

Jean shot at Anderson but missed, he then turned his sites to Tom. Shot and killed Tom.

Kent looked at over his shoulder and watched Tom fall to the ground before he shot up at Grant. "TOM!" He managed to shot Grant's hand at the same time Anderson's bullet flew through Jean's right shoulder, under his caller bone.

Jean covered his wound and hid behind the tent again. _S***! This is not good!._ Jean yelled to himself.

"Get him Anderson!" Kent barked.

Anderson quickly but carefully made his way over to the back of the tent and Jean, he held his gun out in-front of himself and aimed it down at Jean. "There you are."

For the first time durning that war, Jean was scared for his life. For the first time he saw his life flash before his eyes, every memoy he has ever had rushed into his head, from the time he was small and had his first kiss with his crush in grade-school, him picked up his first cigarett, his first big fight on school grounds, his graduated and the major hangover after, when he joined the military. His wedding day with Riza, holding each of his kids for the first time. They all started to burn strong and deep into his mind. Jean had his gun drawn and pointing up at Anderson but it was in his left hand, Jean was not left handed. He looked down the barrle of Anderson's gun then up at Anderson's face. His eyes were cold and hard. _Is that what my eyes look like before I shoot someone?_ Jean asked himself before he closed his eyes. The sound of a gun fireing filled the air and was followed by the sound of a gun falling to the ground.

-----

Riza froze were she was at as a feeling of emptyness filled her body, she knew something was wronge. But what? She looked around the kitchen and took a couple deep breathes, _It's proably nothing._ She told herself before she finished doing the dishes. She looked around the kitchen again then staired at the phone. "Maybe Roy could help with something." She walked over to the phone, picked it up, punched in the number to get the military command phone line.

"East Headqurters, what can I help with?" It was Shishka.

"Shishka? It's me Riza."

"Riza, how have you been? It's been along time sence I've heard from you."

"I'm fine. Can you get Roy on the line? I need to talk to him." Riza said as she toied with the phonecored.

"Okay, hold on."

The line went quiet as Shishka was transforing her call to Roy's office. The phone only rang twice before Roy answered it. "Col. Mustang speaking."

"Roy."

"Riza?"

"Roy did you guys get any new news about the war?" Riza asked.

She heard some papers ruffoling in the back round before Roy answered her. "No, we sould be getting some with in the next day or two. Why?"

Riza looked down at her feet then at the towle Jean left on the coach. "I have a feeling something happened to Jean."

"Riza, you called and said this last week. Riza if anything was wrong with him. I'll call and tell you before it even get the chance to spread accross HQ. I promise."

Riza sighed, "Okay, will you send me a copy of the war reports?" She asked.

"I will send you a copy of _every_ paper I get about the war." Roy stated.

Riza closed her eyes then hung up the phone with out saying another word to Roy. She stood there in the kitchen for a minute before opening her eyes and walking into the living room. She studied the towle Jean left behind then sat down on the coach. "You better come back." She said in the empty room.


	16. Heading to base

**Chapter 16: Heading to base**

Breda heard the gun shots and sneaked around til he found Jean laying on the ground with a small pool of blood gathering below his shoulder and face. "Havoc?" He whispered as he looked around the area, there was a dead man laying by Jean, two dead men in-front of the tent and one looking at the men. It was an enemy soldier. Breda knelt down where he was and carefully aimed his rifle at the last man standing, then shot him in the head. When the body hit the ground Breda jumped to his feet and ran to Jean's side. "Havoc speak to me." He said as he turned him over.

Jean laied there on the ground not moving, the right side of his face was covered in blood along with the front of himself.

"Havoc?" Breda asked afraid that he was to late to help Jean. "D*** it Havoc get up!" He barked.

-+-+-+-

Jean was able to hear Breda's voice in the dark world he was trapped in. Everything was black, but he was able to see himself as tho a light were upon him. This place was warm and peaceful, he felt no pain and his memories of the battle field were slowly slipping away. The battle felt like it happened years ago and the wounds were healed over. "Breda?" He questioned as he looked around.

"Havoc speak to me."

"Breda?" Jean couldn't find were Breda's voice was coming from, but he knew it was close. "Where are you?" He asked.

-+-+-+-

Breda shook Jean's body and watched as Jean's eyes twitched a little bit. "Havoc?"

Jean still did not wake up or move an inch.

Breda sighed then pulled his canteen around himself and shook it to see if there was any water in side of it, and if there was enough.

-+-+-+-

Jean looked around himself then took off running, he didn't know where he was going, all he knew was he had to find Breda. "Breda!" He shouted. It was no use running, he wasn't getting anywhere and nothing was changing, but suddenly the ground beneath his feet turned to water and he quickly found himself under it. He tried to swim out of it but he couldn't find the surface.

-+-+-+-

Breda dumped the rest of the water on to Havoc's face and watched as he twitched some more before his eyes shot open and he let out a blood curdling cry. "Havoc!" Breda said with joy.

Havoc looked around himself and found himself back on the war field. "..." He couldn't think of anything to say.

"Hold on Havoc. Base isn't to far from here." Breda said as he helped Havoc to his feet. That's when Havoc could feel the pain burn in his right arm.

"W-What happened?" Havoc asked as he covered the wound with his left hand and felt the blood run through his figures. The last thing he could remember was the cold eyes starring down at him. Where did they go?

"You were shot." Breda said as he stepped forward and forced Havoc to follow him.

"What about Grant?" Havoc asked as he looked at the last spot he saw Grant. "Grant!?" He called out.

"Havoc we need to get you to base! I'll come back for him."

"No, he was shot!" Havoc stated as he remembered the site before he tried to fight Breda away so he could run over and see if Grant was there. "GRANT!!!!" That was the last thing he could recall before he blacked out.

Breda watched as Havoc's pupils went wide before his eyes closed. "S***! He's lost to much blood. Come on Havoc, you can't leave me like this!" Breda snapped before he started to drag Havoc towards the base. "Wake up!" He ordered. "Wake up d*** it!"

-----

That night Riza sat on the foot of her bed with her arms wrapped around a pillow and was watching the news, they were talking about the war again. They reported that four of their forces were dead and twenty were wounded. She hugged her pillow a little tighter as the fear of Havoc being one of them. "How much longer until I see you?" She questioned.

She didn't even notice Max and Seth standing in her door way watching her. "Mommy sad." Seth said as he turned to face Max.

"Yeah..." Max turned and walked down to their room. "Is time for bed."

Seth looked back at his mother then looked back at him. "Hold on." He then ran over to Riza, wrapped his small arms around her. "Night mommy." He said before he took off running down to his room. Riza watched him run out then wiped a tear from her check. "Another night with out you. Your kids need you Jean." She grabbed the remot and turned the TV off. Hopefully Roy was still up, maybe he would have some more news to tell her. She stood up and look out her bedroom door and watched the boys door close before she walked down to the kitchen, grabbed her phone and called Roy.

The phone rang a couple times before Roy answered. "Col. Roy Mustang speaking." He said in a sleepy voice.

"Roy? It's Riza. Did you hear anything new about the war?"

"Riza? No, I didn't hear anything about the war. But in the morning Johnson is going to send me the KIA and MIA lists."

"Johnson?"

"Yeah, he joined not long after Faith was born."

"Oh." Riza bit her lip. "Would you be able to send a copy of those lists to me?"

* * *

AN- Sorry it took me so long to put this chapter up. I couldn't think of what to write. lol


	17. Story Alert

Aloha one and all,

I would like to thank everyone for reading my stories, and for all the support I got in reviews. I am proud to anouse to my followers and readers that I do have a book published and for sell. You are able to find it on .

The title of my book is Elements of Ashes.

Thank you all so much.

Love Dusk12589


End file.
